Solid Gold
by MintySugar
Summary: Nobody is thrilled when Holly befriends a Railroad spy and starts to fall in love with him. Rated M for sexual content.


"And there she is, the most resilient woman in the Commonwealth."

Kellogg's voice echoed through the dimly lit room. It had taken nearly a month to track this bastard down and now here he was in the flesh. The man who killed Nate, took Shaun, and killed just about everyone in his way was now face to face with the one person he truly feared. Most people would think it strange to be afraid of a 5'2 brown eyed twenty year old but Kellogg knew very well that she was much more dangerous than she looked.

"End of the line, Kellogg. You die, and I get my son back." She smiled through her plum colored lips.

"You can turn around right now. Go back the way you came." Kellogg smirked back.

He knew she wasn't going to back down. Not in a million years.

"You must be pretty dumb if you think we're turning back now." A man said from behind her.

He turned his gaze from the vault dweller in front of him to see the merc with blue eyes and a sniper rifle behind her.

"And who's this? Don't tell me you've moved on from your husband already." He mocked.

"Where is my son?" She ignored him.

"Shaun? I'm afraid he's not here."

"Fuck you!" She hissed.

"What's the cliche? 'So close, yet so far away?' That's Shaun. But don't worry, you'll die knowing he's safe and happy. A bit older than you expected but oh well. At least he's in a loving home. The Institute."

"I'll find him no matter where he is. Nothing will stop me." She vowed.

"God, you're persistant. I give you credit. It's the way a parent should act. The way I'd be acting if I were in your place, I'd like to think. Even if it is useless. But I think we've been talking long enough. So, are you ready?" He asked.

"In a hundred years, when I finally die, I can only hope I go to hell so I can kill you all over again, you piece of shit." She smiled before turning around and taking cover behind an old, rusted desk.

Kellogg smiled at her sarcasm. She was a firecracker, someone he might actually be interested in if he hadn't of killed her husband. He pulled a stealth boy from his pocket and activated it, turning himself invisable. He ordered his three synth guards to attack while he got into position.

"Mac, take out the synths!" Holly yelled over the sound of bullets being fired.

"You got it, Boss." He called back as he fired shots into the metal skeletons.

Holly stood up and quickly scanned over the room until she could see the faint outline of Kellogg in the corner shooting his gun. She jumped over the desk and fired her handcannon at the shadow, making him grunt in pain. The cloak of the stealth boy wore off and she ran up to him, bashing in his face with the butt of her gun and kneeing him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and reached for his pistol but she kicked it out of his reach and fired another shot in his shoulder. The sound of his agony was music to her ears. She positioned herself over him, sitting on his lap as he squirmed in pain. Even with three gunshot wounds she could still feel his semi-hard cock through his pants.

"Burn in hell." Holly whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek, leaving her dark purple lipstick on his skin.

She placed the tip of her gun on his chin and fired one last time, watching as the life drained from his eyes. His head hit the floor and a pool of blood formed from the exit where the bullet left. MacCready walked over to her and set his gun down before sitting beside her. They sat in silence for a brief moment as they watched the corpse in front of them, making sure he was really gone. Holly leaned over to examine his open head saw a piece of tech sticking out from his brain. She pulled it from him, ripping the tissue from his skull and causing more blood to spill out onto the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be sick!" MacCready gagged.

"What? It's my trophy." She smiled at his weak stomach.

"Ugh." He groaned.

The pair stood up and walked out towards the elevator, leaving behind the body of her enemy.

"So, what now?" MacCready asked.

"I dunno. You should head to Diamond City and tell Nick about what happened here. I'll go to the Railroad and tell them." She said.

"The Railroad? Why do you bother with those freaks?" He sighed.

"I owe them from helping me, and besides I think Desdemona deserves to know her number one enemy is dead."

"I just don't trust them. Especially that spy, Deacon. I don't like how he looks at you." He mumbled.

"Oh, Mac, are you jealous?" She chuckled.

"What? No, you wish. I just think he's a creep, that's all."

"Just admit it, MacCready. You love me." She smirked.

"Yeah, right." He smiled.

It was true that MacCready did love Holly, and Holly loved him, but it was more in a brother-sister type fashion. They had been traveling together for over three months just laughing, telling stories, drinking, and crying (well, Holly cried at least). They loved each other like family. After she helped him save his son they tried to make it work romantically but it didn't feel right. Kissing him was too weird and after a drunk night of sex they decided it was best for them to just be best friends. Ever since then he's been extra protective over her, making sure she wasn't hurt after a fight, teaching her how to properly use a gun, and most importantly, keeping the creeps away from her. That's why he didn't like Deacon hanging around her. He always looked at her ass through his sunglasses and called her 'Charmer'.

"Just be careful around that Deacon guy, okay?"

"Mac, you don't have to worry. I'll be on my best behavior." She smiled.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's him."

*Author's Note:

This chapter is pretty short because it's an intro. If you enjoyed it or our curious to see what happens then please stick around and read on!


End file.
